razer's edge
by jackallover
Summary: This is a story about a UNSC ship captain assigned by ONI to go on A recon mission. just a story I fought id do in my spare time


RAZERS EDGE

Captain Brigs stood at attention of the bridge of his ship a warrior class destroyer called razors edge. Brigs suddenly saw someone in the corner of his eye. It was Sheppard the ships navigation. "Ship ready to jump sir" corporal Sheppard said saluting even smirking whilst. "Make it happen corporal" then Brigs looked into space. He had being in a couple of battles with the covenant and recognised that it would take three ships for the price of one cubby ship. Usually he and the remainder of the fleet would have to slip out and regroup then go back for the second assault and then attack again which would just be a waste because the planet they would by trying to protect would get glassed. "Coming out of slip space in five" Brigs had let himself fall into his memories, he snapped out of it. "Coming out of slip space now"

The planet reach appeared in front of them with its lush green farm lands and greyish city's. It had been a while since brigs had been on reach let alone any over colony world since the covenant invaded harvest after that he was cooped up in his ship. Now he was going to link up with one of reaches space stations. Where they would dock and rearm but manly for him and his men to stretch their legs in the mess hall. The razors edge had a small mess hall but it was better to do it in the big ones in one of the space stations. But out of nowhere an anonymous voice came out of the ships speakers. At that time it could have been anything. "Nice to see you again" a muffled voice said. It took brigs a few seconds to know how it was.

The voice he herd had a thick Russian accent "unsc ra…" it was interrupted by brigs "year we read you" brigs heard a whisper behind him it was Sheppard. Brigs never herd what he said but he had more important things to attend to. The voice sounded again "your docking with us" brigs suddenly butted in "and were is that then" there was an awkward three second silences then the voice spoke again "your docking with us Anker nine" there was then a bit of static and the voice was gone. "Ok set cores to Anker nine" the ship turned and headed straight to one of Anker 9's airlocks "almost their" brigs said to himself "almost their" their was just several miles of space and they were there.

An over half hour past and they were there "finally" brigs said happily the ship started shacking as they docked brigs went up to the microphone on his chair and said "right all none vital personnel you have permission to leave the ship" brigs then fell back into his chair all he had to do now was wait until he could hand the ship over to the engineers and that was it.

It had taken the engineers two hours to come but now he found himself walking to the mess hall when "captain brigs please report to cargo bay two" brigs had no idea what this meant was he in troubled or what. So brigs made his way to the cargo bay. Waiting their was a group of people in black uniforms.

ONI brigs fought to himself. He kept walking trying not to make eye contact when one of the stopped him and said "are you captain brigs?" he said in a bitter voice still holding on to him "what if I am" brigs said. The man grabbing his arm then said "well we need a chat with him" brigs then looked at him was this good or bad nothing good ever comes from ONI. Brigs then fought what could he lose "yes I am nice to meet you" brigs finally said.

"Come with me" the agent said sharply "ok then" brigs said following the agent. Brigs followed him all the way through a dole and depressing corridor which led to a door which the agent opened the door then locked it behind them. Inside the room was a big black desk with 4 chairs neatly tucked in to the table in front of all that was a massive window looking out at reach. A pelican flow by. "What I am about to tell you is top secret" the agent said. The agent then looked out the window then pressed a button on his chair which closed the windows blast shields. "This is tear 3 you know" the agent said. "Umm hmm" brigs grunted. "Well we've found something" the agent said he had a hint of fear in his voice.

"Like what…" brigs looked towards the agents ID card strung round his neck "…Jackson" the agent then looked up with fear "well err we don't exactly know we had a recon team in the area but we lost contact…we think it's the covenant and they are looking for something…" brigs interrupted "so if it's some ONI spook search and rescue why talk to me?"

"Because everyone how could go is shit scared" the agent said still with fear in his voice. What had scared him so much it was the covenant right unless they know the location of earth or reach well that would be a problem "still why me?" brigs said trying to stay calm. "well you are in charge of a ship, you are a captain aren't you?" he said "yes I am" brigs said "well then your mission to take out all covenant forces and stay in orbit over the planet where a pelican drop ship will drop of my ONI scientists will be dropped of you will do exactly what they say " he paused for breath "you will also be accompanied by a squad of marines they will be waiting by one of the pelicans at the hanger now get out my office" brigs turned and walked towards the door what had happened?


End file.
